


Wussy (Worm pussy)

by Dweeb_butt



Category: The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy
Genre: Aged Up, Cum everywhere, F/M, Irwin still has issues with wanting to fuck mandy, Sex, Wet Dream, Worm fucking, death by sex, dick to pussy, wussy (worm pussy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweeb_butt/pseuds/Dweeb_butt
Summary: Totally legit and In character smut , Irwin decides to take down the empress but finds himself compelled to help her after seeing her so exposed.
Relationships: Irwin/Mandy
Kudos: 1





	Wussy (Worm pussy)

This was it, Irwin thought as he stood outside Mandy’s chamber. Tonight, the merciless empress would fall once and for all. 

Irwin kicked the door open “SURROUNDER YO!” He yelled, then fell silent.

There she was, breasts she legitimately had in that episode pointing out so beautifully, fingers deep in her wussy (worm pussy) as she mourned. 

The silence became awkward.

Mandy stared down at Irwin “come pleasure me” she commanded.

With a gulp, Irwin moved in closer to her, as if he was being called by a siren of the most alluring melody, the melody being Mandy’s horny moans in this case. 

Irwin stripped off, which took longer than you’d expect of a grown man wearing nothing but baggy pants and combat boots (yes his been going commando this whole time ladies ;) ) 

Once Irwin was bear with his shining abs and thicc ass covered in mummy bandages, he approached the Empress licking his lips. God he hated her for reaping his grandma a millionaire ago (it’s not her fault Mandy sucks at black jack) but my GOD did he want to be fucked by this giant worm , he wouldn’t even mind being crushed by her giant worm titties. 

Mandy’s wussy (worm pussy) was as moist as a lake as Mandy’s entire being was dripping with slime , with every breath she took it shook with anticipation, awaiting the arrival of a snake whose purpose was to pleasure it, and Irwin was the man for the job.

The Mumpire walked up to the tyrant and unwrapped some of his mummy bandages, releasing his third fang. It was throbbing as Irwin slowly placed it inside the wussy (worm pussy).

“Good work Irwin” Mandy spike before topping him, her breasts that she totally had in the episode was placed in Irwin’s face, making him struggle to breath.

Mandy begin movement, as she wiggled sexily Irwin mourned and gasped as his body kept begging for more. 

“Just like a hentai, yo!” Irwin managed to say before massive slimy worm breasts cut off his breathing once more. “Shut up!” Mandy groaned in pleasure and sped up wiggling as Irwin’s average size dick wiggled deeper into her mighty wussy.

Irwin felt his body start to give up (cause Mandy was a heavy worm lady) , he knew he’d die but he couldn’t think of a better way of dying.

Mandy mourned Irwin’s name as the third fang had finally found her sweet spot, she wiggled so powerfully that Irwin body stopped moving, her sweet nectar and his Mumpire juices overflowing the room. 

———  
Irwin woke up screaming, his face red as roses and his body overloaded from pleasure.

Irwin looked around his room, every inch was covered in Mumpire cum, including the photo of his grandma giving off a judgemental face (she must be vomiting up in heaven) 

Grim, who was standing at the door , looked at Irwin in disgust. 

“WHAT DA FUCK IS A WUSSY?!”

Irwin opens his mouth

“On second thought I rather not be further traumatized tonight my therapy bills are high enough already man”

**Author's Note:**

> As if Mandy would fuck Irwin lmao


End file.
